1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of an electronic device, an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a moving body.
2. Related Art
In the related art, for example, acceleration sensors, gyro sensors, and the like in which functional elements that are formed from silicon substrates, and the like, are provided on package substrates (base bodies) such as semiconductor substrates or glass substrates, have been proposed as electronic devices that are provided with functional elements which detect physical quantities using silicon Micro Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS).
For example, JP-A-2013-164285 discloses an electronic device, which is provided with a lid that is joined to a first surface side of a base body (equivalent to the above-mentioned package substrate) and a functional element (a sensor element) that is stored in a cavity, which is surrounded by the base body and the lid, and a manufacturing method thereof. Further, in the manufacturing method of an electronic device, after forming a functional element through an etching process of a silicon substrate which is anodically bonded (a first repetition) to a base body, a lid is anodically bonded (a second repetition) to the base body encapsulating the functional element. In other words, in the manufacturing process of the electronic device, a processing treatment such as an etching process is performed after a first repetition of anodic bonding, and a second repetition of anodic bonding is performed thereafter. That is, in the manufacturing process of the electronic device, a plurality of repetitions of anodic bonding are performed before and after a processing treatment such as an etching process.
However, when, in the manner disclosed in JP-A-2013-164285, an etching process for forming a functional element is performed after anodic bonding (a first repetition) of a base body and a silicon substrate, which corresponds to the functional element, the outer surface of the substrate on which a second repetition of anodic bonding is performed becomes rough, uneven portions are increased in size, and therefore, flatness is impaired. When an attempt is made to anodically bond (a second repetition) a lid to an outer surface of a substrate in which flatness is impaired in this manner, bonding of the lid and a base body is not performed sufficiently, consequently, the bonding strength of the lid and the base body is reduced, the bonding state is unstable, or the like, and there is a concern that the airtightness between the lid and the base body will be reduced as a result.